


Drobne, zaskakująco poręczne kłamstwo

by Donnie_Engelvin



Series: Rzecz, która się nie zdarza [9]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Past Underage
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:23:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donnie_Engelvin/pseuds/Donnie_Engelvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instruktaż bezpiecznego seksu, zdaniem Eamesa, to dobry prezent dla Arthura.</p><p>AU w stosunku do wydarzeń znanych z filmu, ale osadzone w podobnych realiach — PASIV na porządku dziennym.<br/>Zbetowane przez <strong>Kaczalkę</strong>.<br/>Many thanks to <strong>Helenish</strong> for her beautiful work and her kind permission to publish this translation!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drobne, zaskakująco poręczne kłamstwo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a surprisingly serviceable little lie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/159772) by [Helenish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenish/pseuds/Helenish). 



# Drobne, zaskakująco poręczne kłamstwo

Mija niewybaczalnie dużo czasu, zanim do Arthura dociera, o czym wciąż przekonany jest Eames: że wcześniej czy później zostanie wciągnięty do łóżka. Pewnego wieczoru Arthur kładzie mu rękę na barku, zupełnie mimochodem, kiedy wymija go w kuchni, i pochylony nad deską do krojenia Eames nieruchomieje, eksponując nagi kark. Jego palce zaciskają się wokół trzonka noża, a wtedy olśnienie spływa na Arthura mdlącą, gorącą falą. Eames czeka, Eames się go boi.  
Cholera, myśli Arthur potem, leżąc w pościeli i gapiąc się w sufit. Nie dotyka Eamesa zbyt często, niemniej to robi, poradniki twierdzą, że dzieci potrzebują takiego kontaktu, a Arthur, który nigdy nie miał skłonności do podobnych zachowań, stara się spełnić oczekiwania. Stuka Eamesa w ramię dla przypomnienia, że czas składać rzeczy i iść spać, klepie go po plecach po dobrym biegu, raz położył mu dłoń na czole, żeby sprawdzić temperaturę, gdy Eames był chory, niedługo zacznie uczyć go walki wręcz, no i przecież już na początku powiedział mu — powiedział, że nie chce _tego_. Z drugiej strony Eames ledwo go zna, więc w zasadzie czemu miałby mu ufać?  
Arthur umawia się na randki, sypia z różnymi ludźmi, ale zachowuje daleko posuniętą ostrożność. Trzyma swoje przygody z daleka od domu i zawsze wraca przed śniadaniem. Może to błąd, myśli, i jest mu głupio.  
Przeważnie spotyka się z mężczyznami. To żadna tajemnica ani powód do wstydu, jednak po tygodniu wnikliwych rozważań dochodzi do wniosku, że bezpieczniej będzie zajrzeć do laboratorium Holly Lowenthal i zapytać, czy nie wybrałaby się z nim do kina. Holly ma wzrost supermodelki, jest wyraźnie wyższa od Arthura, a gdy założy szpilki, jej dekolt wypada na wysokości jego wzroku. Zapytana o sobotnie plany, odchyla się do tyłu na krześle i unosi ciemną brew, ale nie mówi „nie”.

***

W piątek Arthur kończy pracę po północy, wstaje wcześnie następnego ranka i zabiera Eamesa na nieczynne lotnisko, żeby pokazać mu parę trików za kierownicą na pustym pasie startowym — obiecał mu to i przekładał od prawie miesiąca. Chce oduczyć go nadużywania sprzęgła przy zwrotach, zanim nawyk zakorzeni się zbyt głęboko. O piątej po południu Eames przysypia na kanapie przed telewizorem, a Arthur pozwala sobie na jedno tęskne spojrzenie na fotel, po czym bierze się w garść i idzie pod prysznic.  
Przyjeżdża po Holly nieco przed czasem, na szczęście, bo okazuje się, że nie wziął portfela. Zatrzymują się na moment pod domem Arthura i wchodzą tylnymi drzwiami. Eames siedzi przy stole w kuchni, jedząc kanapkę z masłem orzechowym i dżemem.  
— Holly, to Eames — przedstawia go Arthur. — Eames, Holly.  
Eames pospiesznie ociera usta grzbietem dłoni.  
— Hej — odpowiada.  
— Przepraszam na chwilę — mówi Arthur i kieruje się do swojego pokoju po zapomniany na komodzie portfel.  
Kiedy wraca do kuchni, Holly stoi oparta o zlew i słucha słów Eamesa.  
— …aż do matury. Arthur jest moim kuzynem.  
To był pomysł Mal. Drobne, zaskakująco poręczne kłamstwo, banalne i niegroźne, trudne do wykrycia, a ludzie, którym zostaje zaserwowane, patrzą na Arthura, a potem na Eamesa i sami dopowiadają sobie resztę: złe układy z rodzicami albo śmierć w rodzinie. Nikt nie pyta o szczegóły.  
— Już. — Arthur unosi portfel. — Jeszcze raz przepraszam. Musimy się zbierać.  
— Szkoda przegapić zwiastuny — mówi Holly.  
— Racja — przyznaje Arthur.  
Na krótką chwilę kładzie rękę na jej biodrze. Między spódnicą a bluzeczką widać pasek odsłoniętego ciała i jego palce dotykają nagiej skóry, kiedy prowadzi Holly z powrotem do drzwi.  
— Pamiętaj, żeby pogasić światła przed pójściem do łóżka — rzuca Eamesowi na odchodnym.  
— Jasne — odpowiada Eames. — Bawcie się dobrze. — I podnosi kanapkę do ust.  
Holly jest miła, zabawna i niegłupia, nie pozwala mu zapłacić, kiedy kupują popcorn, a gdy pojawiają się pierwsze napisy, pochyla się ku niemu i mówi:  
— Mam nadzieję, że nie należysz do tych palantów, którzy komentują cały film.  
— Nie — uspokaja ją Arthur.  
Holly śmieje się cichutko.  
— To dobrze — szepcze wreszcie, muskając ustami jego ucho.  
Później, w jej mieszkaniu, częstuje go piwem. Całują się trochę na sofie, a potem Arthur wychodzi i jeździ bez celu po mieście przez godzinę czy dwie. Kiedy dociera do domu, wszystkie okna są ciemne.

***

— Jak randka, fajnie było? — pyta Eames podczas ich zwyczajowego biegu w niedzielę rano.  
— Tak, fajnie — odpowiada Arthur.  
— Ładna ta Holly — mówi Eames ze swobodną obojętnością, a potem wskazuje na drzewo rosnące przy końcu ścieżki, wołając: — Kto pierwszy?! — i ostro przyspiesza, zanim Arthur zdąży otworzyć usta.  
We wtorek przed śniadaniem Arthur znajduje w łazience zatkniętą za lustro broszurkę z wypisanym dużymi, jaskrawymi literami tytułem: „Twoje ciało należy do Ciebie — szanuj je i strzeż!”. U dołu strony widnieje wydrukowane czarną kursywą „Stosuj prezerwatywy z każdym partnerem”.  
— Bardzo śmieszne — komentuje Arthur, kładąc ulotkę na ladzie kuchennej koło Eamesa, który smaruje masłem kawałek chleba z rodzynkami.  
— Chciałem się tylko upewnić, że nie zapomnisz o zabezpieczeniu — mówi Eames poważnie, po czym odgryza spory kęs i szczerzy się do Arthura przemądrzale.  
Arthur wybucha śmiechem. Poszło łatwiej, niż oczekiwał.  
— Podwieźć cię do szkoły? — proponuje.  
— Nie, dzięki. Pójdę na piechotę.  
— Pamiętaj, że zawsze możesz pożyczyć samochód — przypomina Arthur, kiedy Eames kończy śniadanie i grzebie w szafie w poszukiwaniu kurtki. — Jeśli chcesz.  
— Po co? — pyta Eames, naciągając wiatrówkę.  
— Gdybyś chciał się z kimś umówić — wyjaśnia Arthur.  
Eames przegląda zawartość plecaka i milczy przez dobrą minutę.  
— O, aha — odzywa się wreszcie, nie patrząc Arthurowi w oczy, ale Arthur rozumie, sam przez pół szkoły średniej umierał ze wstydu i zażenowania, gdy musiał przyznać, że kogoś lubi. — Jasne, w porządku.


End file.
